


I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go

by CreativeCrow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCrow/pseuds/CreativeCrow
Summary: '' The darkness feels familiar to her. Vex’ahlia can’t quite explain it, but it feels like a warm hug. She is exhausted, her body is not what it used to be. With each heavy breath she could’ve swore she saw some kind of movement. A swift shadow passing by and whoever this was smelled terrible. Trinket is on his guard, releasing low growls as he looks around.  Vex’ahlia shushed him as she nocked an arrow, readying herself. She hears a chuckle. Vex’s eyes blink open, the realization hit her like Grog’s fist, “Well it sure took you long enough, Stubby.” ''Post Campaign 1. Waaay post Campaign 1. Short fic describing Vex's journey as she meets her brother for the last time.





	I'd bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "With Me" by Sum 41. I encourage you to listen to it as you read. If there are any mistakes, wrong ratings and/or tags let me know.

Vex’ahlia is running, she has been for what felt like hours, Trinket not far behind, yet she can’t seem to get to her destination. The path is narrow, yet the space she’s in feels much wider, like an ocean of blackness, devoid of any sort of direction or light, but she doesn’t feel lost.

 

Elaina was the first one to get taken from her. Vex thought she knew what loss was then, but Oh! how wrong she was. 

Next came Vax. She misses him, she missed him everyday for a long time. Another piece of her soul, taken. She made a deal with Her, and she was going to honour it… She spent months consumed by Orcus, learning what he was, where he was and how to get there, getting her hands on any and every piece of information she could find. She spent week after week travelling all over Exandria, to places she haven’t even heard of, leaving the love of her life behind, leaving her children, her title, her duties…her home. She almost left everything behind to bring Vax’ildan back, that piece of her she refused to live without. Almost.

After her brother, it was Percy. Her heart, her home. She was his judgment but Percival was her reason. Months of obsession almost cost her everything and she was willing to lose it all just for the slim chance of bringing Vax back. Or she thought she was. Her obsession led her to the edge, and she was about to jump, but he caught her each time. Percival was there no matter what, he brought her back. He went down this exact path and he wouldn’t have made it out without her. She held his hand as he was slipping. Years later, he did the same for her. Until he couldn’t anymore.

 

The darkness feels familiar to her. Vex’ahlia can’t quite explain it, but it feels like a warm hug. She is exhausted, her body is not what it used to be. With each heavy breath she could’ve swore she saw some kind of movement. A swift shadow passing by and whoever this was smelled terrible. Trinket is on his guard, releasing low growls as he looks around. Vex’ahlia shushed him as she nocked an arrow, readying herself. She hears a chuckle. Vex’s eyes blink open, the realization hit her like Grog’s fist, “Well it sure took you long enough, Stubby.”

 

Trinket’s breaths were laboured as were hers. She couldn’t see clearly, but she saw enough. Keyleth’s smile and the reassuring nod she was giving her. The druid’s been through all of this before and she’s still struggling with it, yet she still shows up everytime. She was strong, Vex always told her so. Pike’s white hair was all she could make out as the cleric said her prayers, but it was enough. Scanlan’s hand was clutching his wife’s as he hummed a soft tune. Lastly, she saw her children, they had grown so much and she couldn’t be prouder. Vex’ahlia exhaled one last time as she scratched Trinket’s fur.

The darkness dissipated into feathers, black, raven feathers, as he stepped slowly towards her, adorning his armour and black wings. A soft glow of light with each step he took, and there he was, The Champion of the Raven Queen, Vax’ildan of Vox Machina, Vax, Scrawny, her twin, her other half. He still looked the same, even after all these years. His black long hair, his cocky smile, his kind heart, and his warm, loving eyes.  
Vex’ahlia ran faster than she ever had before, straight into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could, she’s never letting him go again but she knew she had to.


End file.
